The invention relates to a friction clutch, especially for a motor vehicle, and especially relates to the securing of a clutch cover of the friction clutch of a flywheel.
From DE-A No. 3,536,026 a friction clutch for a motor vehicle is known in which a bell-shaped clutch cover encloses the flywheel secured on the crank-shaft and is held by radial pins on the flywheel. The pins are screwed radially into the flywheel and emerge through radial holes of a circumferential wall of the clutch cover. For the fixing of the clutch cover the pins have circumferential grooves in which the edges of the radial passage holes of the clutch cover engage under the axial spring stress of a clutch main spring.
In the known friction clutch the securing pins must take up the axial forces of the clutch main spring in subsequent operation too. Even minor wear on one of the pins, which is also weakened by the circumferential groove, varies the spring characteristic of the clutch main spring and thus the properties of the friction clutch.
The invention is directed to provide a friction clutch, especially for a motor vehicle, in which the clutch cover can be fitted very simply and securely for subsequent operation.